bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
"Demons are beings that serve the Devil. You know guys, demons weren't always like this. Some were human once, others were monsters. In fact, believe it or not, a few of them use to be angels. Most of those ones even knew the face of God Himself, but then unfortunately, they followed Lucifer in the rebellion against Him. And therefore, being cast out of Heaven and into Hell was their punishment for their disobedience. After that, they did a stint in Hell, where they became demonized. Then, they had to possess other people so they could traffic with the living. And now, just look at them. They really think their something special, but as far as I'm concerned, their just spiritual beings -- twisted, perverted, evil spiritual beings, but at the end of the day, their nothing but just a bunch of bat-folks with an ego." : —Oracle, about Demons Demons are malevolent, infernal, and evil spirits, demonic monsters who descended to Hell, or even fallen angels who were cast out of Heaven and into Hell with Lucifer himself, as all demons are known to live in Hell and other Underworlds and are sometimes believed to be the evolved damned. Some of then are also spirits created from corrupted human souls that have endured extensive torture in Hell by Aloastair and other demons. They become corrupted and extremely evil, and also very powerful, in this process. Similar to Angels, they require a Vessel to walk the earth, though are able to roam in their true form. Demons are thought of as the supernatural enemies and opposites of angels. History/Background Creation After the archangel Lucifer and his legion of rebellious angels were casted out of Heaven and on to Earth, Lucifer sneaked past Gadreel and into the garden. Taking the form of a serpent, he had Lilith, his second-in-command, possess the human Lilith, the first wife of Adam, against her will and had her eat the forbidden fruit on the tree in the Garden. Once, that happened, it made Lilith into the first demon. Then after God created Eve, Adam's second wife, humans were able to reproduce. The one rule they had to follow, was that they could not eat from the forbidden fruit. Lucifer, still in the garden, corrupted their minds, and tricked them into eating the fruit. God cast them out of the Garden for disobeying him, and created a realm called Hell, placing Lucifer, Lilith, and his other angels there. once in their, Lucifer's remaining angels themselves became demons. Since then, they have been creating more and more demons where as Lucifer himself was put into his cage. Types of Demons 'Greater Demons' : Main articale: Greater Demons Greater Demons, also known as Archdemons, are considered the generals of demons. These are other members of the Original Fallen Angels that fell with the Fallen Archangel Lucifer himself and are basically the demonic versions of archangels, though not quite as powerful. However, they're terrifyingly powerful and they rank the highest in the hierarchy of Hell, just under Lucifer himself. They inspire fear in their subordinates as all other demons seemed to be terrified of them. Being as powerful as they are, they were resistant to many demonic weaknesses and are even capable of holding their own against regular angels. They have a unique durability threshold, advanced telekinesis, can manipulate fire, control dreams, make electrical devices go haywire, and even possess Reapers. The initial leader of the demon army, they are the designers of the master plan to free Lucifer from Hell. They are impervious to Holy Water and most other conventional defenses against demons. 'Fallen Beasts' These demons are the kinds of demons that were once supernatural creatures (such as vampires, werewolves, djinn, kitsune, hybribs, and even witches) that went to Hell, became demonized, and possess powers that are greater than evil spirit demons. Unlike normal demons that serve the King of Hell, these demons tend to be more self-serving, often bargaining with desperate people, making deals in exchange for their souls after a certain amount of time (generally a maximum ten years). They can grant wishes, collect souls, teleport, and be summoned by digging a hole in the center of a crossroads and burying a box with a picture of the summoner, some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat. Gifted with immense power, these demons usually possess attractive women to lure men into making deals, although there are exceptions. 'Evil Spirits' The most common and standard class of demons, Evil Spirits possess only basic powers, such as super-strength, teleportation, and telekinesis. They are the lowest ranking demons in Hell and the easiest to kill, as they are evil human spirits tortured in Hell. Effective defenses against these demons include Holy Water, salt, iron, a Devil's Trap, etc. Stronger black-winged demons are not barred in entering hallowed ground and one demon was shown to have the ability of causing internal bleeding and extensive magical knowledge. Most more powerful evil spirit demons are also able to stop a bullet in mid-air. Powers and Abilities After their spiritual decay is complete, demons develop supernatural abilities beyond those of any human. Demons basically possess almost the same powers of the fallen angels on Earth, although once in hell, they lost a great deal of their powers but gained new ones. The individual powers that demons possessed varied from species to species, but some appeared to be common to most, if not all species: Low-level Demons powers These are powers all demons possess: *'Immortality:' A large amount of demon were shown to live longer than humans, and some of them were actually immortal, living for thousands of year without aging. Demons have an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Demonic Possession:' Like angels, Demons possess the ability to take control of another being's body. They require a human vessel or "meatsuit" to travel on Earth. Unlike angels, they do not need a person's consent. Also unlike angels, demons can possess corpses. It is easier to take control of people who are in states of heightened emotions or fear. When possessing a human, the Demon invades their muscles, bones and brains and can also access their host's memories while possessing them (even if it is a brief possession). This ability can be thwarted by Anti-possession tattoos. Also under certain circumstances, the person being possessed can regain control if his or her will is strong enough. They can also possess humans who are already possessed by an angel (and probably by another demon), but the only problem is the angel can neutralize it, because angels are naturally stronger than demons. In many cases, the demon will ride the host hard for fun and once they vacate, the host will die. *'Electromagnetic Interference:' Demons, like spirits, often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. Large numbers of demons can cause thunder storms. *'Flight:' Demons have the ability to go airborne and propel themselves through the air with their bat-like wings. *'Invulnerability:' Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any - effect on demons. They can only be killed by special weapons or rituals. Unlike angels they don't always heal their vessels. If the "meatsuit" receives too much damage they simply find another human to possess, leaving their former vessel to die. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Demons never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. Mia states that they also do not get hot or cold and Rayne states they do not need to urinate. *'Superhuman Strength:' Demons possess incredible superior physical strength compared to that of humans, making them noticeably physically stronger than humans; capable of physically overpowering them. Demons can lift cars, smash stone, break chains and also overpower humans and most monsters with ease. Once, a demon ripped open an airplane hatch with over 2 tons of pressure at over 1,000 feet above the ground. The higher ranking the demon, the stronger it is, as their degree of strength varies from species to species. The highest ranking demons can overpower low-level angels. *'Superhuman Speed:' Demons are extremely quick, able to move at speeds faster than the human eye can follow. Their reflexes are superhuman. *'Superhuman Durability:' Demon skin and bone is thicker and stronger than that of humans. Because many demons were native to very harsh environments, their bodies tended to be more resistant to blunt trauma and injuries than human bodies, some species even resistant to bullets. Some demons had armored bodies, although they were relatively vulnerable if a part or all of the armor was damaged or destroyed. *'Supernatural Perception:' Demons are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings, such as Reapers, ghosts, and hellhounds. *'Supernatural Senses:' Demons have an enhanced sense of smell and taste, demonstrated as Lilith could identify Oracle was in Rayne's house and that she and Raphael were standing in dog's blood, and can smell and identify blood from a long distance away. A demon possessing a waitress claimed she could smell Sam's soul. * Superhuman Agility: Demons possess incredible agility and can jump to great heights, run up walls, and perform double jumps or backflips in mid air. *'Telekinesis:' Demons have the ability to manipulate objects with their minds and can move or suspend objects and other beings with their minds. Higher ranking demons can use this ability to pin their victims to walls or kill people by snapping their necks. *'Soul Extraction:' Demons have the ability to forcefully remove a person's soul from their body. *'Empathy:' The ability to sense or feel emotions. *'Chronokinesis:' it is not known if they can move time some encounters say yes others say no *'Cryokinesis:' The ability to manipulate cold temperatures to create ice and snow. *'Paralysis Inducement:' The ability to render beings immobile or incapacitated. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate once's or other's voices. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's appearance. Mid-level Demon powers These are powers some (but not all) lower-demons, middle demons and some high-ranking demons possess: *'Biokinesis:' Some demons can manipulate the biology of other beings. Azazel, for example, was able to torture Mia by causing her to hemorrhage. *'Electrokinesis:' Displayed by Azazel, demons can summon, create, and control lightning and can manipulate electronic equipment to their will. Also the demon possessing Isaac's corpse was able to switch on an old radio. *'Invisibility:' Some demons have the ability to make themselves unable to be seen and can become invisible to humans. *'Pyrokinesis:' Some demons can and have the ability to generate, manipulate, and conjure fire with their minds. Azazel and Abbaddon have demonstrated this ability. *'Telepathy:' Some demons can and have the ability to read minds. Envy used this ability to gain intimate knowledge about Tamara's past without ever encountering her before or possessing her. *'Soul Reading:' Some demons can assess the condition of one's soul. *'Spell Casting:' Some demons can practice witchcraft, much like witches, like altering the range/space they occupy. Other demons are adept in Enochian magic which they use to protect themselves from Angels. Aloastair knew of a spell that could allow him to banish an angel back to Heaven. Astraroth was extremely skilled in magic and used it to kill witches. *'Teleportation:' Some demons can and have the ability to travel from one place to another spot instantly, without occupying the space in between and without having to transverse the distance between the two points. *'Terrakinesis:' Some demons can create small earthquakes. This was once used to destroy a Devil's Trap. Abaddon was also able to create an earthquake with her presence that broke a Devil's Trap restraining Lilith. *'Thermokinesis:' Certain demons, such as Lilith, can emit great heat through their skin resulting in severe burns to whatever they touch. *'Weather Manipulation:' Some demons are able to alter the weather to a limited extent such as creating sudden gusts of wind. More powerful demons like Azazel can create stronger winds and Abbaddon could trigger thunder and lightning merely by screaming. *'Regeneration:' At least some demons can and have the ability to quickly heal their hosts from any physical injury they sustain and even regrow lost body parts. Most demons are almost impossible to kill. *'Mind Control:' The Seven Deadly Sins each possessed the ability to force humans to carry out lethal actions based around the Sin they represented. For example, Envy forced a woman to kill over a pair of shoes, Gluttony forced Issac to drink drain cleaner and Sloth caused a family to stay seated and starve to death. High-level Demon powers The highest ranking demons, like Lilith, are the only ones to use these powers. They also possess all the previous abilities at enhanced levels and are incredibly strong. Lilith and Aloastair are known to be powerful enough to fight and even overpower angels who rank low on the celestial chain of command. They will still flee when confronted by Powers, Seraphs, Archangels, and especially Oracle. *'Precognition:' The ability to see future events. *'Hypnosis:' The ability to manipulate minds. *'Reanimation:' The ability to raise the dead as zombies. *'Levitation:' The ability to rise above the air and stay in suspension. *'Razor-sharp fingernails:' The ability of having one's nails sharp enough to wound or shred flesh. *'Faustian Bargain:' Demons can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals, to trade their soul to the devil in exchange for the wish to come true. *'Access to/from Hell:' High ranking demons such as Azazel, Aloastair, and Lilith can easily teleport themselves back and forth between Earth and Hell, without the need for any complex summoning ritual or assistance. This however, varied among high-tier demons, as some were kept imprisoned due to unknown reasons and methods. *'Dream Walking:' Displayed by Azazel, he could enter and control the dreams of his targets. *'Enhanced Immunity:' As a general rule, the more powerful the demon, the more resistant they are to harm and common anti-demon methods such as salt and holy water. High ranking demons like Aloastair are immune to the Killing Touch of normal angels and both he and Abbaddon are immune to the killing effects of the Demon-killing knife though it causes them pain. *'Summoning:' Displayed by Samhain, he could summon and control various monsters, ghosts and zombies. *'Exorcism:' Displayed by Abaddon and (possibly) Lilith. She forced a demon out of its host and back to Hell by choking its vessel. Lilith also claimed that she sent Ruby to Hell and then possessed her vessel. *'Photokinesis/White Light:' Used by Lilith, high ranking demons can use this to create, generate, and emit massive amounts of destructive light energy that can obliterate large areas. This ability is extremely rare and are otherwise present only in the more powerful angelic beings. *'Memory Extraction:' By inserting part of her essence into her victim, Abaddon could access their memories (even their subconscious memories) and gain information about what they had seen and heard. Weaknesses Unlike almost all creatures in the series brought into being, Demons cannot easily, or permanently, be harmed by normal earthly weapons, so most Supernatural Hunter weapons are Marked to strengthen them against demons. One great advantage that Hunters have in their fight against demons is that, while demons are able to detect the presence of other demons and Earthworlders, they are unable to perceive the difference between mundanes and hunters, and are unable to sense the workings of angelic magic. This enables hunters to hide from them using glamours. Sensors can also detect the presence of demons, and most demons are distinguishable and easily detected because of their rotting garbage stench. Harming or Trapping *'Solomon's Key/Devil's Trap (the pentagram):' A Devil's Trap will hold a demon in place and prevent its escape. It is a powerful circle that when a demon is inside of it, the demon is rendered powerless and it cannot cross through the circle. No matter how powerful the demon is, they are bound by the Trap. The Trap will also demons from using their powers. Castiel's Enochian circle was able to completely bind even Alastair's abilities. It also locks a demon inside its host unless it is exorcised. For some reason, a demon inside a trap is usually unable to do anything to damage the integrity of the circle, which would allow its escape. A Devil's Trap engraved into a bullet and shot into Abaddon's head was shown to limit her movements like a normal Devil's Trap would and to bind her to the body she was possessing. *'Salt:' Due to its white color, purity, and its preservative properties, salt has always been associated with holiness and the triumph of good over evil, and has been used to repel witches, ghosts, demons, spirits, and all manner of evil beings. Demons are unable to cross a line of salt and can do very little to damage the line at all. Salt is like a shield that prevents demons from entering. They cannot open doors lined with salt if opening it would break the line. Furthermore, salt has a corrosive effect when it comes into contact with the demon’s skin. Salt can also be used to torture demons by making them ingest it or by injecting them with saltwater. Pouring salt down a possessed person's thoughts will force the demon out, as forcing a Demon to ingest salt will drive them out of their host. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. However, Azazel is immune to this weakness and was hardly affected by rock salt shots, but he still found the experience painful. *'Holy Water:' As water’s symbolism as a purifier and one of the Holy Sacraments is anathema to demon, an evil that is fully immersed in water (especially running water) will drown and be destroyed. A bathtub could work, but disposal of the creature’s body may prove to be problematic (as removing the Demon from the water will revive the creature). Holy Water burns demons that come into contact with it, like acid (though it does no damage to the human host, only the Demon). It has proved to be very effective against demons, as only Azazel and Lilith have been thought to be immune to it. However, certain high-tier demons seem to develop some resilience to it as Ruby practically laughed when Sam was about use it against Alastair because it would barely slow him down and, while it caused them pain, it only affected Crowley and the Seven Deadly Sins for a very brief period of time. *'Iron:' Demons is able to be harmed by cold-forged iron. A demon can't touch or cross iron without its skin burning or cross it if it is used to erect a barrier, much like salt. Samhain and Alastair were immune to this weakness and Astaroth had some resistance to it. In large groups, Demons are able to overcome this weakness, as the Demon army was able to break an iron Devil's Trap in order to escape. *'Flesh Sigil:' By carving a particular sigil into a demon's possessed flesh, it is possible to lock the demon within its host and disable its powers, the most important one being teleportation. However, demons with these sigils are not bound to a single place and can roam around freely if not restrained by some other means. *'Holy Fire:' Though not fatal to demons as it is to Angels, Holy Fire can cause demons extreme pain, as demonstrated when Castiel threw Meg into Holy Fire and when Sam doused Abaddon in Holy Fire, causing her so much pain she fled both the scene and her vessel. Another demon committed suicide by dousing himself in Holy Fire. *'Silver:' Because of its purity and lustrous white color, silver is believed to possess protective powers against evil and negative influences. It is also said to have a supernatural association with the moon. Banishing and Killing The most immediate weakness of demons is their vulnerability to angelic power and heavenly fire. In addition to being repelled by direct seraphic energy, seraph blades being the most used, most demons can be warded off with holy symbols of all kinds. While holy objects or places cause violent reactions or sometimes harm in ordinary demons, they only result in slight discomfort in very powerful demons. *'Angels:' Demons are inherently weaker than angels and therefore, are highly susceptible to the powers of angels. Even low-tier angels are able to easily overpower and kill almost all demons except the most powerful ones, demonstrating the apparent disparity in power between the two supernatural species. Only the highest ranking demons in the hierarchy of Hell could fight and overpower low-tier angels, like Malakhim. Furthermore, in extremely large groups, Demons can overpower regular angels, as shown when Aloastair's army defeats Camael's guards. However, whilst they can match up to Powers and almost fight Cherubs on even terms, even the most powerful demons are completely no match for Archangels and Oracle, who can easily destroy them. *'Death:' Death can reap anything in existence, including demons, reapers, monsters, angels, and gods. *'Exorcism:' If someone is under demonic control a priest or magic user can banish one from the victim and back into the Underworld. The practice of evicting demons or other evil spiritual entities which have possessed a person or object. The practice is quite ancient and still part of the belief system of many religions. The person performing the exorcism, known as an exorcist, is often a priest, or an individual thought to be graced with special powers or skills. The exorcist may use religious material, such as prayers and set formulas, gestures, symbols, icons, amulets, etc.. The exorcist often invokes some benign supernatural power to actually perform the task. Exorcism will pull the demon out of its host and send it to Hell. Hosts may not survive. Reciting the exorcism backwards will force the demon back into its host. Very powerful demons are immune to exorcism done by humans but not by higher beings. *'God:' Being omnipotent and omniscient, God can kill any demon He so desires. *'Hellhounds:' Although normally docile towards demons, hellhounds can overpower and kill demons just as easily as they can kill humans. *'Turok-Hans:' As monsters that predate the existence of humans but existed after angels, Turok-Hans have been shown to be capable of slightly overpowering angels but can kill weaker angels. As such, even the most powerful of demons are no match for Turok-Hans and can be killed by them. *'Physical Damage:' Though demons themselves cannot be harmed by conventional means, severe damage sustained by their vessels (such as severed limbs) will greatly reduce their effectiveness in combat. Unlike angels, most demons are unable to heal their vessels. As such, if the vessel accumulates too much damage, the demon will be forced to vacate its host and search for a new vessel. However, some Demons choose to heal their host's injuries but this is relatively rare. *'Death's Scythe:' Death's Scythe can kill demons, as it is capable of reaping just about anything. Crowley confirms this when he gives Dean the scythe. *'Higher demonic ranks:' Common demons are often afraid that they will be killed if they disobey their masters. Crowley claimed that he killed a "hive" of demons in season 5, although he most likely used a hellhound or demon-killing weapon. This goes for the other demons as well. As the strongest demon, Cain is able to smite lower level demons. While in Hell, Crowley, the king, is able to snap his fingers, and turn lower level demons into dust. It is implied that this doesn't kill them, as Crowley used an Angel blade when he wants to kills a demon. *'Demon Bomb:' The Word of God tablet on demons describes a spell which can completely destroy demons. Kevin Tran is able to cast this spell and it is shown to work, disintegrating two demons and their vessels. Following instructions Kevin made in a notebook, Sam and Dean are later able to turn this into a bomb that Sam uses to kill three demons. Sam and Dean later use it to kill four demons while rescuing Samandriel. *'Angel Blade:' An Angel Blade can be used to kill a demon. Sidney uses one to kill two demons while rescuing Samandriel. It was earlier implied when Oracle drew his blade against Lilith. Abbaddon used an Angel Blade to kill other demons on occassion when necessary. **'Archangel Blade:' Even more powerful form of an angel blade. Known demons Greater Demons "Greater Demons" are demons who are more powerful and have distinctive identities. *Lilith *Abbaddon *Aloastair *Astraroth *Azazel Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Demons